


♤♧ Twitter || Carziger AU

by dickguzzler



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: -@Pastelpunk just followed you!~@Codychaos just followed you!》Pastelpunk sent you a message!《





	1. [Cody]

[ _@pastelpunk liked your tweet!_ ]

_**"@Codychaos: @JearBear143 yes, I'm a gay fish lol"** _

[ _Pastelpunk replied to your tweet._ ]

_**"@Pastelpunk: Glad you finally decided to come out of the closet. 😂 took ur ugly ass long enough 🤧"** _


	2. {Maxx}

_{Codychaos replied to your tweet.}_

_**"@Codychaos: oh fuck off twink, your name is literally pastelpunk."** _

_**"@pastelpunk: you literally sucked a dick on camera for $5. twice. move along flaming homo."** _

_**"@Codychaos: says the guy wearing a pink $20 is $20 hoodie and flowercrown."** _

_**"@pastelpunk: oh suck my dick, you're pissed because daddy didn't give you allowance again? 😂🙄"** _

_**"@codychaos: 🖕"** _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is but im fuckin bored and wanna write but i have no motive to do something serious so shitty short fics it is


	3. [Cody]

[ _Pastelpunk_ _quoted your tweet!_ ]

_**"@Pastelpunk: you look like something my grandmother would shit out."** _

_**"@Codychaos: Damn, I'm surprised you'd willing announce you look at her shit. What, are you coming out as some shit eating fag now?"** _

_**"@Pastelpunk: Bold come back for someone who looks like they're too busy sucking off their dad at a Trump convention. 🙄 mmm papi, fuck me with your 3-inch homophobic dildo 😩👌👅💦"** _

_**''@Codychaos: your last tweet was about Fortnite, shouldn't you be in bed or did your parents completely abandon you?''** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckngn im tired and on the verge of q breakdown so this is shit (shocker) and i dont tuckng know what im gonna do with it hut its probably gonna be gay and i might just restart later idk man im tired


	4. {Maxx}

{ _Codychaos has liked a tweet you were mentioned in!_ }

" _ **@**_ _ **zachsomething**_ _ **: can you two stop being**_ _ **uessless**_ _ **dickwads**_ _ **for once 😂 we get it,**_ _ **ur**_ _ **obsessed with each other just fuck and move on**_ "

" _ **@codychaos: real big game for someone who has 5 different spellings of Montana in their bio and Ross as their pfp**_ "

" _ **@pastelpunk: i hate you two so much, oh my god either let me be an emo bitch in peace or i'll start charging you for wasting my time 🙄**_ "

" _ **@codychaos: oh suck a dick, emo died in 2009 along with MCR. go cry in your mill and masturbate to**_ _ **Kellic**_ _ **fics**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnng its not going how i think i want so om gonna change it soon maybe also yeet yeet its the 11th which means I have been 17 for One Whole Day and i hate it!!!!!! time machine me back to 2010 🅱️lease!!! or give me motivation to get my shit together!!!!


	5. [Cody]

_[@pastelpunk just tweeted]_

_**"@pastelpunk: ngl i'd let **** dick me down 👀 like yessss papi 😩 make me ur fucktoy 🍆💦🤤"** _

_**"@dantheman: spill the tea 🍵  on who it is 👀👀 promise not to tell 🤞👁👃👁👂"** _

_**"@pastelpunk: i'd rather rupture my airway sucking his dick and die before i tell ur stinky ass 🙄"** _

_**"@zachsomething: it's me, i knew it. 😘 #zaxx4lyfe 👬 💕"** _

_**"@pastelpunk: im going to fucking murder you oh my god Zachary"** _

_**"@codychaos: i'd be surprised if you could stop sucking dick long enough to make it to class"** _

_**"@pastelpunk: 8--✊--D💦👁👅👁👌"** _

 


	6. {Maxx}

_**"@pastelpunk: broken hearts club meeting starting at Sad Boy hour."** _

  
_**"@zachsomething: i see that rainbow, boy 👀"** _

[ _Cody Chaos liked your tweet!_ _]_

[ _Cody Chaos just tweeted!_ _]_

_**"@codychaos: i want to scream i love you from the top of the world but im afraid someone else will hear."** _

_**"@dantheman: poetic, you should tell fall out boy about that lyric. maybe they'll use it."** _

_**"@codychaos: oh fuck you."** _

 


	7. [Cody]

_[@pastelpunk just tweeted!_ _]_   
  


_**"@pastelpunk: hmu if you're looking for the lock to my heart. willing to give it away to the next damn person because waiting is getting real fucking painful."** _

  
_[@dantheman mentioned you in a tweet!]_   
  


_**"@dantheman** _ _**: have you tried looking in the ddlg section of Hot Topic? heard you can spot @codychaos there on Wednesdays lmao** _ _**"** _   
  


_[@zachsomething replied!]_   
  


_**"** _ _**@zachsomething: isn't that where sydney found you 👀"** _

_**"@codychaos: i have a key im willing to give away, hmu"** _   
  


_[@pastelpunk liked your tweet!]_   
_[@pastelpunk replied!]_   
  


_**"@pastelpunk: c u wednesday gay boi lol"** _

 


	8. {Maxx}

_{codychoas_ _just tweeted!}_

_**"@codychoas: your kiss still lingers on my lips and i have to keep reminding myself you're not right in front of me."** _

 

**_"@pastelpunk: @codychoas hey ugli, why do u look like this fish i saw at goodwill"_ **

 

_{@codychoas_ _mentioned you in a tweet!}_

**_"@codychoas: @pastelpunk i hope you drown"_ **

 


	9. [Cody]

_[@_ _pastelpunk_ _just tweeted!]_

**_"@pastelpunk: sold my soul for your love but all i got was a lousy pitchfork thru the heart instead."_ **

_**"@dantheman: try turning it on and off again?"** _

_**"@** _ _**pastelpunk** _ _**: @dantheman tried but Big Red Daddy** _ _**doesnt** _ _**accept returns"** _

_**"@zachsomething: r u coming to the party** _ _**tomorrow** _ _**? austin's bringing the booze"** _

_[austinkerr_ _mentioned you in a tweet!]_

_**"@austinkerr: maybe you can actually fuck @cidychoas this time** _ _**instead** _ _**of just making out** _ _**with** _ _**him in my bedroom lol"** _

_**"@codychoas: @austinkerr i am going to steal all of your teeth while you're sleeping tonight."** _

_**"@pastelpunk: @austinkerr @codychaos you need jesus."** _

 

 


	10. {Maxx}

**_"_ ** **_@pastelpunk: take me back to '86, before i was born and loved you."_ **

__

__{_ _codychaos_ _liked your tweet!}_ _

_{codychaos just tweeted!}_ **_  
_ **

****

**_"@codychaos: always missing people i shouldn't."_ **

_**"@pastelpunk: stop fucking with my head and fuck me instead."** _

 


	11. [Cody] 《Thanksgiving》

" _ **@codychaos: it's thanksgiving so you know what that means 🍆💦🦃🔞"**_

 

_[@pastelpunk replied to you!]_

**_"@pastelpunk: that's what my asshole looked like after last night now come and eat me instead, cunt"_ **

**_"@codychaos: damn bitch, already askin' for seconds? let everyone else get their serving first before i fill your tiny ass up again_ ** **🙄** **_"_ **

**_"@dantheman:_ ** **🤢** **_i'll skip my serving now_ ** **🤮 😬** **_you gross_ ** **_fuckers_ ** **🙃** **_"_ **

**_"@zachsomething: you are never cooking for us again."_ **

 


	12. {Maxx}

**_"@pastelpunk: i want a mold of gerard's cock so i can fuck myself with it when_ ** **_listening_ ** **_to WTTBP"_ **

**_"@gway: wait is this why you asked what my dick size was"_ **

**_"@pastelpunk: uh oops! 😳😬🤐"_ **

**_"@codychaos: is this why you want me to dye_ ** **_my_ ** **_hair black and wear guy liner when i bend you over the kitchen counter???"_ **

**_"@pastelpunk: only when i can even find that dick of yours 🔎"_ **


	13. [Cody]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of what i remeber from a real tweet i saw by some band dude which i took a screenshot of & sent to angel and deleted from my gallery and cant find again so i guess it's been deleted yeet

**_"@codychaos: sorry i destroyed your asshole last night @pastelpunk hope you can walk again in the morning"_ **

_[@pastelpunk liked your tweet!]_

_[@pastelpunk replied to you!]_

**_"_ ** **_@pastelpunk: omg 🙈 im already so sore daddy 😫😫_ ** **_"_ **

_[@dickguzzler replied to you!]_

**_"@dickguzzler:_ ** _**i just vomited in my mouth disgusting"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me @ twitter @dickguzzler and @DlCKGUZZLER (lowercase L) yeet


	14. {Maxx}

_**"@pastelpunk: hearing shuffling and rando noises. if i wake up dead just know that i think @pstumpy is a furry."** _

_{@_ _pstumpy_ _quoted your tweet!}_

**_"@pstumpy: this_ ** **_tweet_ ** **_right here is why_ ** **_im_ ** **_in_ ** **_your_ ** **_house_ ** **_abt_ ** **_to kill you boi"_ **

**_"@idkryan: @pstumpy @pastelpunk ice weapon is best weapon & burn the hair and clothes. if you're gonna bury the body, go 6 feet deep, cover it with dirt half way and put a dead animal for the other 3 feet. #justkillertips"_ **

**_"@knightbright: @idkryan HEY WHAT THE FUCK"_ **

**_"@zachsomething: @pstumpy @idkryan hello 911 i'd like to report a crime"_ **

 


	15. [Cody] -《Valentine's Day》

[ _@pastelpunk sent you a message!_ ]

**_"@pastelpunk: hey dumb fuck, dinner at my place tonight?"_ **

**_"@codychaos: of course, you cockgobbler"_ **

\----

[ _@bendytoe mentioned you in a tweet!_ ]

**_"@bendytoe: i've been outside @pastelpunk's house for the last 5 minutes and i feel sorry for their neighbors. all i wanted was to raid his food but now im gonna have @codychaos's name burned into my skull"_ **

**_"@itsbeebobitch: if you feel sorry for the people 30 feet away om their own house, imagine how i felt with a paper thin wall between our rooms 😩"_ **

_**"@idkryan: @itsbeebobitch wait is that why you were always at my house"** _

_**"@kellsbells: @itsbeebobitch what tf is om lol"** _

**_"@itsbeebobitch: @kellsbells i will "om" you so far into mars you'll be as dead as Oppruitniy, bitch (#ripoppy 👊😔)"_ **

 


	16. {Maxx}

{ _@_ _codychaos_ _sent you a message!_ }

_**codychaos: hey bitch** _ _**hru** _

_**im** _ _**sirey** _ _**thags** _ _**mean** _ _**youre** _ _**not a** _ _**bitchc** _

_**yourw** _ _**a bastard if** _ _**anyhing** _ _**🤪** _

_**ok** _ _**imma** _ _**be teak here** _ _**im** _ _**so** _ _**rocking** _ _**deubj** _ _**and** _ _**im** _ _**bit gonna bother fixing** _ _**rypos** _ _**so** _ _**sck** _ _**my dick** _ _**ablut** _ _**it ok** _

_**your gay ass** _ _**wlild** _ _**probaboy** _ _**enjoy that** _

_**oh** _ _**ricj** _ _**soesking** _ _**of that** _ _**uev** _ _**been meaning to ask 5ou** _ _**domething** _ _**nd its not bad i swear but i** _ _**thinibi** _ _**might he fay and j** _ _**dony** _ _**know** _ _**biw** _ _**to ckme out to** _ _**pareents** _ _**help** _

\--

**_@pastelpunk: cody, we've fucked 3 times i know you're gay_ **

**_and its okay, just try to bring up things about lgbt people and see how they react + i saw on_ ** **_zachs_ ** **_fb_ ** **_that your sister is joining a protest for marriage equality_ **

**_\--_ **

**_codychaos:_ ** **_wsit_ ** **_why_ ** **_yhe_ ** **_tuck is zach friends wth my_ ** **_sisger_ ** **_she_ ** **_wljldnt_ ** **_evene_ ** **_accept my_ ** **_requesy_ **

**_oh mt_ ** **_gkd_ ** **_do_ ** **_tthink_ ** **_hes_ ** **_trhing_ ** **_to hit her yp_ **

**_abyway_ ** **_thabk_ ** **_you_ ** **_mcgayson_ ** **_i_ ** **_kvoe_ ** **_you_ **

**_kh_ ** **_shit did i jist say that_ ** **_ik_ ** **_sorey_ ** **_is it too kare to_ ** **_tKe_ ** **_it bakc_ ** **_fucj_ **

**_\--_ **

**_pastelpunk: shut the fuck up and come over_ **

 


	17. [Cody]

[ _@dantheman just tweeted!_ ]

" _ **@dantheman: yo what the fuck is this**_ **😭😭** "

" _ **@codychaos: @dantheman get on my level**_ "

  
" _ **@deadxkid: @codychaos sorry im the one who beat you up barakat69 made me**_ "

" ** _@codychaos: that bitch_** "

" _ **@pastelpunk: @dantheman @codychaos**_ "

 


	18. {Maxx}

_**"@pastelpunk: howdy parnders, i've been listening to some good ol' Dixie Chicks and Willie Nelson so you can refer to me as Maxxwell from now on 🤠🐄"** _

  
_**"@codychaos: @pastelpunk why are you stealing my brand?"** _

_**"@pastelpunk: @codychaos bc you stole mine, you diluted glass of milk"** _

_**"@codychaos: ok you dried up piece of bubblegum coated in dog shit"** _

_**** _

_**"@pastelpunk: too long** _ _**didnt** _ _**read 🤧"** _

 


	19. [Cody]

[ _@pastelpunk just tweeted!_ ]

**_"@pastelpunk: bow down to me, ur cowboy king"_ **

_**"@knightbright: @pastelpunk STOP STEALING MY BRAND IM TAKING YOU TO COURT"** _

****_"@pastelpunk: try catch me first bitch"_ ** **   
  


_**"@codychaos: the only thing i've ever seen you do that even remotely is cowboy like is ride my dick"** _

_**"@pastelpunk: @codychaos i wish you never spoke"** _

_**"@gay4danziger: @codychaos delete this heathen or i'll piss in your walls"** _

_**"@codychaos: y'all staying pressed while i'm staying dressed"** _

 


	20. {Maxx}

**_"@pastelpunk: uh???? help???? i just found this sticker in my room (on my cloest doorknob) & im fucking screexing, is  my demon trying to dick me down??????"_ **

{ _@codychaos liked your tweet!_ }

{ _@codychaos quoted your tweet!_ }

**_"@codychaos: dont be a little bitch, fuck him and assert your status in the demon kingdom."_ **

**_"@pastelpunk: bold to assume i havent already gone to the bone zone with every single demon out there, coward."_ **

 


	21. [Cody]

[ _@gayharleyquinn mentioned you in a tweet!_ ]

_**"gayharlequinn: uh, @codychaos? why did i find this shoved to the very back of my bathroom cabinet????** _ **_"_ **

  
_**"@codychaos: never seen that shit in my life, ask @pastelpunk"** _

_**"@pastelpunk: @gayharleyquinn @codychaos so that's where it went!"** _

_**"@motionless: i wouldn't touch that for long, think i saw him running around in my backyard with it in his ass screaming that the unicorns got him"** _

_**"@gayharleyquinn: fucks sake"** _

 


	22. {Maxx}

_**"@pastelpunk:** _ _**dont** _ _**act like you don't know what this means 👀"** _

 

_**"@dickguzzler: i sincerely wish you never spoke"** _

_**"@pastelpunk:** _ _**youre** _ _**name is** _ _**literally** _ _**dickguzzler, fuck are you on"** _

_**"@codychaos: @pastelpunk @dickguzzler no, they're right and** _ _**they** _ _**should say it"** _

 


	23. [Cody]

[ _@pastelpunk just tweeted!_ ]

**_"@pastelpunk: me watching all these racist backwoods states take away women's reproductive rights. fellas and nb pals, don't let the states treat people like this. destroy the government. be gay. eat ass. do crimes. other cool social justice shit i can't remember. hell yea"_ **

  
**_''@codychaos: finally, something we can agree on you ugly gay. let's fuck on the white house lawn while taking down_ ** **_mr_ ** **_. krabs' slave empire."_ **

**_"@knightbright: HELL_ ** **_YEA_ ** **_\+ TRANS RIGHTS BABEY LETS EAT SOME CARROTS AND PET CATS WE DID A GOOD NUMBER HERE"_ **

**_"@pastelpunk: aws i love you but please stop_ ** **_screaming_ ** **_but yes trans rights_ ** **_alao_ ** **_im_ ** **_not letting you steal pistol again"_ **

**_"@knightbright: SHUT UP OR ILL STEAL YOUR TEETH SHE WANTED TO COME WITH ME"_ **

 


	24. {Maxx}

{ _@_ _codychaos_ _just messaged you!_ }

》 _ **@codychaos: dinner at my place, stupid fuck?**_

《 ** _@pastelpunk: if you lay across the table and say "bone app the teeth" again i will drink your bones. it's been months and i'm starving, i just want real food._**

  
》 ** _@codychaos: fuck off, you pretend to vomit when i actually cook_**

《 _ **@pastelpunk: because you**_ _ **dont**_ _ **know how to cook, dipshit**_

  
》 ** _@codychaos: then teach me bitch_**

《 ** _@pastelpunk: cant,_** ** _im_** ** _gay_**

 


	25. [Cody]

[ _@_ _pastelpunk_ _just tweeted!_ ]

**_"@pastelpunk: i just spent 3 hours watching a guy make knives out of_ ** **_literally_ ** **_everything, hru"_ **

**_"@codychaos: i swear to fucking god if that's why you didn't swallow i will kill you with the jizz knife."_ **

**_"@KNIGHTBRIGHT: @codychaos BRO WTF"_ **

 


	26. {Maxx}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off a tweet a saw a bit ago

**_"@pastelpunk: This guy really wants to share my wank vid, might start an OnlyFans"_ **

**_"@codychaos: Why do I never get sent these videos?"_ **

**_"@pastelpunk: Because I let you fuck me instead"_ **

 

**_\----_ **

 

**_original tweet:_ **

 


	27. [Cody]

**_"@codychaos: nevermore, nevermore knocking at your door."_ **

 

 

  
[ _@pastelpunk just tweeted!_ ]

 

_**"@pastelpunk: forever more, forever more, my dear eleanor."** _

 

_**"@knightbright: @codychaos @pastelpunk GO BACK TO 7TH GRARE ENGLISH YOU GOT THE POEM WRONG DUMBASS"** _

 

 _ **"@codychaos: ok, ill go back to 7th grare**_ "

 

_**"@knightbright: YOU LITTLE SHIning light of my life :-)"** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u can see the first pic


	28. {Maxx}

**_"@pastelpunk: not to be horny on main but i just want to be fucking kissed."_ **

**_"@codychaos: omw"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might end this soon idk


	29. [Cody]

_**"@codychaos: had a dream you called me. it wasn't like how we used to be though. we were strangers, just passing by and saying pleasantries to each other. we both had changed so much in the months we were gone. i didn't know you anymore. and that's when i realized i never truly cared for you in the way i should've."** _

 

[ _@_ _pastelpunk_ _just tweeted_!]

 _**"@pastelpunk: i want to wrap myself up in wires and sink deep to the bottom of the** _ _**ocean** _ _**floor. i want to sink deeper than i've sunken in my own self pitty. i want to feel my lungs burn just to feel something. anything. and hey, at least if i cry in the ocean, even the fish wouldn't be able to tell."** _

 


	30. {Maxx}

{ _@codychaos just tweeted!_ }

 

_**"@codychaos: you are a mirror image of my imagination when thrown in darkness. easily manipulated, difficult to trust, and utterly, terrifying."** _

\--

_**"@pastelpunk: I look up at the stars and realize I'm scared. I'm scared of what surrounds me, scared of the future. Scared for other people. I wish I could look up at the stars and feel like they welcome me, but all I'm greeted with is freezing, unquenchable despair."** _

\----

**im alive (not that u missed me or even noticed) but uh im gonna try and update? i've been getting into reading actual books again and its almost my birthday so im having an unnecessary crisis ab** **t the future**

 


	31. [Cody]

**_[_ ** _**@pastelpunk just tweeted!]** _

_**"@pastelpunk: finally figured out what im gonna be for halloween hint:**_ 🏳️🌈👽🐱🧑 _ **"**_

_**"@zachsomething: real life** _ _**dsk** _ __ _**maxx** _ _**?"** _

_**"@pastelpunk: no,** _ _**im** _ _**going as myself"** _

_**"@codychaos: @pastelpunk: oh, so you're going as a clown?"** _

 


	32. {Maxx}

" _ **@pastelpunk: rip to all the monster fuckers who are on/get their period during halloween"**_

_**"@knightbright: UNLESS UR WITH OR R A VAMPIRE 👀😳 THAT CASE MONSTER FUCKERS RISE BITCH 🔴💋"** _

__

_**"@riz: women*"** _

**_"@pastelpunk: @riz keep talking and i will snap ur neck like a fucking twig and suck every ounce of blood from your pathetic body like a_ ** **_caprisun_ ** **_pouch after gym."_ **  
  


 

**_"@codychaos: i'll be_ ** **_ur_ ** **_Dracula if_ ** **_ur_ ** **_my Frankenstein"_ **

**_"@zachsomething: @codychaos it's Frankenstein's monster dumbass"_ **

**_"@codychaos: @zachsomething do i fucking look like i give a shit i'll fuck either of them dipshit, mama might have raised a dumbass but_ ** **_im_ ** **_not a coward"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact i dont know of any transphobic pop punk artists 😳 thats what i call taste


	33. Cody 《Thanksgiving》

[ _@pastelpunk just tweeted!_ ]

 _ **"@pastelpunk: i got a lot of**_ _ **dms**_   ** _last year asking me how to make the perfect turkey. well, i've finally compiled everything you need in a nice thread."_**

_**"@pastelpunk: step 1: pre-heat your oven to 350°F the night before. step 2: gather all of your spices and gloves, for this is going to get messy, but don't be afraid to get all up in the turkey. going deeper only makes it more enjoyable!"** _

  
_**"@pastelpunk: step 3: flip the turkey and spread the bird's luscious thighs. make sure you've left it out at room temperature otherwise you will** _ _**not** _ _**be able to cook this bird correctly."** _

  
_**"@pastelpunk: step 4: lather the bird's hole with** _ _**plenty** _ _**of butter and oil. this will make it easier to slide out of. step 5: take a medium sized mason jar that you've prepared throughout the entire month of December and dump your spices in it. shake the jar."** _

**_"@pastelpunk: step 6: lather your meaty turkey baster up with oil amd stick it as far deep into the turkey as you can, and don't be shy about being rough! i personally fuck it for about an hour but go at your own pace!"_ **

  
_**"@** _ _**pastelpunk** _ _**: step 7: once you've juiced up the turkey real good, dump your December gravy onto the turkey and put it in the oven. bake for about 6 hours then serve!"** _

  
_**"@codychaos: literally nobody asked you."** _

_**"@pastelpunk: shut the fuck up turkey dick."** _

_**"@zachsomething: @pastelpunk if i see you near the turkey i am going to fucking behead you and serve you on a silver platter."** _

_**"@pastelpunk: have fun eating my ass then dipshit.** _ **🤪😩🤡"**

 


	34. {Maxx}

**_"@pastelpunk: >come home after a long day and collapse in bed_ **   
**_> leave a part of me exposed from under the covers_ **   
**_> demon under my bed thinks it can take me to hell_ **   
**_> reaches up and grabs the part of me hanging off the bed_ **   
**_> wake up screaming_ **   
**_> demon is screaming too_ **   
**_> my dick was hanging off the bed_ **   
**_> i'm paying for my demon's therapy now"_ **

**_"@codychaos: what the_ ** **_actual_ ** **_fuck is_ ** **_wrong_ ** **_you"_ **

**_"@pastelpunk:_ ** **_wouldnt_ ** **_you like to know, piss boy."_ **

 


End file.
